


【齐洛】重生（失忆蝴蝶补注）

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【齐洛】重生（失忆蝴蝶补注）

爱大概是，全数世事沦为陪衬，你出现的那刻我灵肉重生。

张颜齐x何洛洛

（此篇为补注，可能有点短也有点乱，不明白的地方请看正文：失忆蝴蝶）

——————————————————————————

1.  
该怎么形容他们之间的关系？  
张颜齐实在想不出。  
其实他第一次注意到何洛洛是高一开学那天，在班主任冗长的欢迎致辞里他懒洋洋撑开眼皮，偏巧一道具象的光柱从教室门口打进来，擦过隔他两排那人的侧脸，最终落在他摊开的掌心里，他低头看了看桌上阴影，又抬起头看光柱的另一边——少年白腻的皮肤被照得近乎剔透，颧骨处细细的绒毛染上一层淡金色。  
后来他听到班主任点名：“何洛洛。”  
光柱中天使一般的少年朗声回应：“到！”  
哦，何洛洛。  
他默默记下这个名字。  
不过后来的生活也没什么交集，他们像两条平行线，互不相干。

要说命运的神奇之处就在于，它想让故事开始就肯定能促使一切相遇继续。  
当被人阴了一道的张颜齐瘫在小吃街后巷孤狼般舔舐伤口时，天使又降临了——他穿一身天蓝色校服，拉链拉到锁骨，鞋带系得整齐，一副好好学生的模样。  
张颜齐想，要是再错过就对不起老天安排了，于是他喊：“何洛洛？”  
对方“啊？”了一声。  
“过来扶我一把。”张颜齐笑起来。

2.  
他的名字，叫何洛洛。  
何。  
洛。  
洛。  
第一个字嘴唇分开，舌尖要抵在内牙根处。  
第二三个字微微收着唇，舌面贴着上颚。  
何。洛。洛。  
这样可爱的名字，这样可爱的人。  
张颜齐承认自己产生了一些不太阳光的想法。

当晚从何洛洛家出来后他蹲在马路牙子上问小弟，怎么着才算追一个人？  
“老大你春心荡漾啦？是哪家姑娘啊？”  
“哪儿那么多废话，快说！”张颜齐龇了龇牙。  
小弟慌忙支招，无非是青春校园小说里的戏码，课桌里塞早餐，放学路上护花相送。  
张颜齐一一实践，甚至多加了一项，替对方抢先付完食堂午饭钱。  
终于，一个礼拜后何洛洛忍无可忍，在放学途中掉头，跑到张颜齐跟前大声质问：“你到底想干什么？”  
“报恩啊。”张颜齐单手甩着书包。  
“不需要！”何洛洛道，“我不过是顺手罢了，就算阿猫阿狗我也会救的！”  
可即便他佯装愤怒，眼底的慌乱还是暴露无遗。  
于是张颜齐不怒反笑：“其实也不止报恩。我在追你啊，何洛洛。”

3.  
在遇见何洛洛这个“异数”之前，张颜齐的人生只有两种颜色：黑与红。黑是黑夜的黑，夜色中独来独往，桀骜不驯、睥睨一切；红是鲜红的红，血液中流动不安分因子，易冲动、易暴走、易同归于尽。  
但是何洛洛出现了，他干净得像一池清水，仿佛能彻底洗涤张颜齐灵魂深处的泥垢。  
可所谓天使是爱着世人的，永远不能够只属于他。  
于是他用近乎霸道的方式去侵占，去撕碎另一个完整的灵魂，好让自己融入、交合。  
于是他在秋游公园的厕所里强吻何洛洛，即便对方面如死灰，他仍为这种占有而沾沾自喜。他太年轻了，不懂得如何表达爱，以为不说对方都能明白，或者也是为了可怜的自尊心，不愿意低下高傲的头颅，便试图用武力逼迫对方示弱。

大抵这一切的缘由是因为他有一个不幸的家庭，所以导致了他错误的价值观。  
是的，不幸的家庭。  
他的母亲温静娴雅，是十足的女文青，可偏偏被充满铜臭味、小混混出身的父亲看上，一番威逼利诱后，他便来到了世上。即使他从不认可父亲的作为，骨子里却还是遗传了对方的冷血和恶劣。

尤其在看到何洛洛微笑着收下女生送的情书后，他性格中的恶念开始蠢蠢欲动。

“我有的是手段让你家不得安宁。”那晚他施计进入何洛洛的家，把对方压在身下时说。他非常清楚何父何母就在隔壁沉睡，紧张与刺激席卷他全身，他感到体内被封印已久的欲念就要喷涌而出。  
于是当快乐达到顶峰，他已经不想去思考何洛洛情愿与否了。  
他也终于明白父亲所说的掌控全局是什么意思。  
他要带着何洛洛一起下地狱。

4.  
他的愿望实现了一半。  
何洛洛没有下地狱，他自己一个人下了。

5.  
神说作恶皆有报应，他的报应就来了。  
先是母亲去世，后是张家垮台。  
第一件使他与父亲大打出手，第二件使他人生从此轨道偏离。

外人都说张家是一夜之间垮的，但他知道不是，从很久开始父亲就有预感，于是暗暗铺好后路，却不是为他自己，而是为张颜齐。  
他在父亲的计划里逐渐过上普通人的生活。  
没有何洛洛的生活。

可是神也说，爱是恩赐。  
恩赐他苦尽甘来，恩赐他获得奇迹。

6.  
他在何洛洛走出便利店的第七秒冲出去，隔着人群喊：“何洛洛！”  
对方竟真的停下脚步，然后转身。  
“不留个联系方式吗？”他弯了弯嘴角。  
大厅里人来人往，有相遇有别离。  
“好啊。”  
他听到对面带着笑意的声音。  
（完）


End file.
